Hayate, Servant of the Queen
by Michante
Summary: Hayate falls in love with a woman well above his social standing. When she becomes engaged to the King of Europe, Hayate must woo Kasumi while her heart is still free and before she says, “I do.” Please R&R!
1. SYNOPSIS OF SCENES, SETTING, TIME

**SYNOPSIS OF SCENES**

ACT 1

Scene 1 ...............Tea Room, the.............Evening, the - July 25th

Scene 2 ...............Tea Room, Outside the & Residence, Mr Oya's....................Late at Night - July 25th

ACT 2

Scene 1 ...............Europe's Vast Desert.............Noon - July 25th

* * *

**SETTINGS**

ACT 1: SCENE 1 ............... A vast mansion in Europe home to the king. Beautifully maintained antiques are mixed with modern art and house maiden's race about through the luxurious hallways running errands.

ACT 1: SCENE 2 ............... A house with wooden floors hidden in the mountains of Europe. Mr Oya is the owner of this house and the housekeepers are his own kin who he has acquired through adoption.

ACT 2: SCENE 1 ............... A desert in the middle of nowhere, where a train comes through to transport cargo. _This is a brief flashback of how Hayate met Aeris and Zelda._

* * *

**TIME**

Summer. The Medieval Period. Two days before and after the king is to be wed to his bride.


	2. CHARACTERS OF THE PLAY

MR OYAWASU: Early sixties. Bald. Adopted father to several young adult men, including Tenchi and Hayate.

HAYATE: MR OYA's adopted son. 18. Identity progresses with the story.

KASUMI: Love interest of Hayate. 17. Engaged to the king of Europe. Her upbringing is of royalty and she is the princess who turns heads with her natural beauty. She has strong moral value.

OSCAR: The king, engaged to KASUMI. Late forties. Has a moustache.

AERIS: Tenchi's lady of interest. 19. Strong willed and a kick of life, she is not the girlfriend of the strongest warrior inside Mr Oya's household for no reason.

TENCHI: By far, the most level-headed, strongest of the adopted sons. 19. He looks after Hayate as he was his own full blooded brother.


	3. ACT 1 SCENE 1

**(**A small tea room inside the royal King Oscar's Mansion. The resident visitor of the king - Miss Kasumi is in her crisp red dress, with a white corset underneath that can be seen from the white ruffles branching out from her chest. She looks up at Mr Oya whom she is having tea with.**)**

**MR OYA** "Well I've enjoyed our chit chat Miss Kasumi," he spouts as he pours brewed tea into a fine china tea cup, "…and now I'd like to introduce you to and do leave you in good hands of a young, fine man.

**KASUMI** "Oh..." she answers curiously, her cheeks turn flush pink and she turns to see who he's referring to. She throws her head back and suddenly releases a fit of laughter. "I thought you wanted to introduce me to a young," she breathes in and fantasizes of a nice, strong, young man, "Oh you tease!" Miss Kasumi sighs to herself.

**MR OYA** "I wasn't deceiving you my faire lady," he snickers, "Look over there!" he gestures, "Just behind the bookshelf." He points over to a servant dressed in a black and white tux; the young man is dusting off a bookshelf.

**KASUMI** "A servant!?" Her eyes widen in dishonour.

**MR OYA** "He's one of mine"

**KASUMI** Appeared to be flustered, she looks over at this young man's soft tan skin, and her eyes trace his muscular figure. "Mr Oya, do you mean to say, you sold your own son to us?"

**MR OYA** Avoiding Miss Kasumi's question, he whistles and with a wave of his arm, Hayate approaches the table. "This is my son," he says briefly, "I'll leave you two to get to know one another," he brushes past Hayate's shoulder with a hushed manner as he makes his way towards the tea room's exit.

**HAYATE** "I want to rip off your dress and make sweet love to your highness!"

**KASUMI** "My, y-you do know," blushing, she pauses to regain her composure, "I'll have you know that I am engaged to the king!"

**HAYATE **"It would be my honour to satisfy a beautiful princess kept by an old, wilted vanilla."

**(**Kasumi smiles at this witty response and walks over to Hayate.**)**

**KASUMI **"Is that so..." she says as she teases his lips. "Undress me" she dares.

Hayate instead fixates his eyes into hers, his puckered lips reach her flushed red cheek. His knees lower as keeps eye contact, warm kisses comes into contact with her cold, white chest. Kasumi feels her heart burst into excitement. A wet sensation between her breasts catches her off guard, she looks down to see eyes of caramel colours looking up at her with anticipation. Kasumi steps back and pulls at her dress straps; a white corset reveals her legs, her arms... Her fingers tighten the grip on the seams as she pulls - leaving gravity to grasp at the ends of her garments. Without mercy, gravity reveals her bare, vanilla skin in its entirety. "Take me," her eyes tighten shut as Hayate pushes her onto the floor. She turns to see Hayate poking at her ass. Hayate uses his tongue. "Hayate, it feels good! Ahhh…" Kasumi pulls at Hayate's hair "Mmmmnhnn... Oscar would say this is obscene!" She cries. The young princess experiences new positions and a sexual exploration. Hayate would pause and make sure she was okay, asking if he should stop only to meet a giggle. Kasumi was now feeling an emotional level during sex. She didn't know much about Hayate… Only the passionate love he offered her.


	4. ACT 1 SCENE 2

Kasumi looks around in the mansion for Hayate. Kasumi guesses a room and enters, smiles, turns and laughs. Inside the room stands an expecting Hayate, he stands - bare chest showcasing his soft, touchable skin and that's not all, he is wearing a thong. Hayate blushes and asks her if she likes. Kasumi nods yes as she walks to him. She puts her hand on his naked chest and whispers into his ear something that can't be made out. Kasumi presses her face against his. They feel each other's breathes on their cold cheeks as they embrace.

**HAYATE **whispers into his secret lover's ear, "Can I give you a massage"

**KASUMI** touches his face and looks into his eyes, "I have to go..."

**(**Enters Zelda**)**

**ZELDA** "Am I interrupting something?" _The two are caught red-handed, not that Hayate's half-naked self helped the image any._

**KASUMI** "Ah! Zelda. Am I needed? _She attempts to act casual, avoiding the question Zelda just asked a few moments ago._

**(**Zelda looks at the half-naked Hayate and takes a quick exit out of the room. Kasumi follows her outside the room.**)**

**ZELDA **"He's kind of cute ... For a servant."

**KASUMI** "What are you talking about?" She laughs. "He's Mr. Oya's son."

**ZELDA** "And was sold to pay off his debt, Miss Kasumi don't tell me…"

**(**Out comes Hayate and is greeted with a hard felt slap across his face.**)**

**TENCHI **That is the princess! And you - omai!

**(**Oscar enters the scene and slaps Kasumi across the face. Hayate instinctively lunges at him, but Tenchi holds him back.**) **

**OSCAR** "Your little game is over."

**(**The next day Oscar brutally takes a whip to Hayate's back. Mr. Oyo picks up what is left of Hayate and takes him home.**) **

**HAYATE** opens his eyes, "Where am I?"

**AERIS** "You were in a coma," she answers hesitantly, "Do you feel okay?"

**HAYATE** takes in the surroundings and once he comes to realization of where he is, he gasps for air. "Where is she?"

**TENCHI **"Kasumi?"

**MR OYO **"Hayate…"

**(**Hayate looks down and tears well up, he cries very loudly tightening his eyes shut. He feels a kiss on his bare shoulder. He knows this perfume, this body scent. It's…

**KASUMI **"Hayate." Hayate cries harder and Kasumi laughs in response.

**HAYATE **"I, I -"

**KASUMI **"Don't follow me home or Oscar will kill you."

**HAYATE** cries out, "I love you, Miss Kasumi"

**TENCHI **"Princess, thank you for visiting Hayate. I shall escort you back to the king now"

**HAYATE** turns over to meet Tenchi's eyes. "Don't go…" he says a crackled voice over choked tears. "Don't leave me!" An intoxicating daze comes over him; he feels a needle shot into his bloodstream. Aeris injected medicine into Hayate to soothe his worried soul. She knew he loved the princess and everyone was aware that Hayate did not want Kasumi to go back to the king.

**AERIS** "He's really emotional," she says with empty, peering eyes to Mr Oyo, Kasumi and Tenchi.

**KASUMI** watches him pass out and put her body next to his side. "I'd like…I'd like to just…lay here with Hayate…please."

**TENCHI** "As you wish Princess Kasumi."


	5. ACT 2 SCENE 1

A long narrow strip of orange horizon slanted its way past the reflection of a slow moving train. A woman stood at the tail, nicely dressed in Victorian wear: her hat, black silk gloves and corset.

She notices a stoic man walking along the train tracks alone, his bare, tan chest kissed by the sun's sunlight, his arm going back over his left shoulder grasping onto a black leather jacket. _The appearance of this garment suggests that he is not from this area and is thus a traveler._

Aeris joins Zelda on the back end of the train. "He looks thirsty doesn't he?" Zelda suggests.

Aeris: "He looks naked to me" she chuckles.

Zelda's cheeks flush red, "Well…" Aeris flicks her cigar off the end and the wind carries it off the blinding horizon.

Hayate pulls out the paper given to him with directions on it. He see's that this is the train he needs to get on and his eyes widen.

"Shit!" he runs full speed, his arms lunge forward each time to gain speed; his legs force themselves to stretch.

Aeris touches Zelda's arm to get her attention as both their eyes widen, "He's trying to get on the train!"

Zelda gasps as her eyes capture this young, muscular man pull his jacket over himself. Hayate's grunts can be heard as he races towards the train that is now speeding up.

Zelda puts her hands up to her mouth as she tries to hide her laughter at the sight of this; she then stops laughing completely when aware that Aeries and Hayate himself heard her.

Hayate grins and joins her in the laughter, "Hello!" Zelda, "Your not gonna make it!" she bends over the railing to holler in a childish manner.

Aeris whispers to Zelda not to speak to strangers in such a comfortable manner. _It's considered unladylike in this time period for unmarried women to be friendly with complete strangers._

Hayate screams, "Here!" his hand in thin air, inching over the railing with every lunge forward he makes to get on the train.

Zelda puts her hands together and pulls at Hayate's wrists, "Aeris help me!" she shouts. Aeris pulls on Zelda's hips, Hayate leaps up and the three crash onto the train's tail end floor.

* * *

Chapter two is unfinished! I may not finish this, but then again I might! Teaser quotes from the cast towards our main character Hayate for future chapters~

-----

Oscar: "What are you looking at? You disgust me!" _A jealous man is a jealous man indeed._

-----

Zelda: "Would you like a bath?" _Sadly, her advances towards Hayate are futile. _

-----

Aeris: "Oh no you don't!" _You can expect Hayate getting into trouble. Her strict customs against his traveler manners. _


End file.
